Midnight Passion
by VamperinaLuv
Summary: I have no idea how we ended up like this again. My back against the wall our lips locked in a heated kiss, my legs around his waist. I won't stop him because I did the stupidest thing ever. I fell for him. Xx Story is better than summary Xx


**(AN) This is my first Fullmetal fanfic and I really wanted to do it on Sciezka. She's so cute and weird and I always wondered what it would be like between her and Archer.** **So this is a crack pairing one shot, enjoy. (^_^) And before I forget I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. **

Midnight Passion

Sciezka's POV

I have no idea how we ended up like this again. My back against the wall our lips locked in a heated kiss, my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands running slowly down my waist as he lifts me up and lays me on his desk. His hands griping my thighs and tongue roaming my mouth send shivers of pleasure down my spine. All thoughts of telling him to stop flew out the window. This isn't the first time we've done this in the privacy of his office. At first I shot down all his lustful glances and accidental caresses. But deep down I was enjoying the rare attention, not many men stare at me like that. So when he cornered me and kissed me for the first time I broke and gave in. These meetings aren't romantic and were not lovers. He is a handsome man and not many of those are breaking down my door. So these lustful nights are enough to satisfy this burning feeling he created. Who knows these nights could turn into something more. Or maybe ive been reading too many romance novels again.

This time thought his touches and body seem different, like he's trying to hold back. I gasped as his hand slipped under my skirt and his fingertips brushed against my womanhood. Still not really used to the feeling of his hands on my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to hide my blushing face in his shoulder. He chuckled softly and grinded his hips against mine. I yelped at the sudden movement and my checks turned redder as I felt his very obvious …umm excitement.

"You're still so innocent….this isn't our first time."

"I...I know, i'm just not used to this."

He pulled my chin lightly towards him and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Which quickly grew and grew more heated. When we finally pulled away we were both out of breath. A small string of saliva dripped down his chin. Feeling braver and lust driven I leaned in slightly and licked up his chin. He let out a low almost animalistic groan before pinning me down to the desk. Papers, pens, and probably important documents were strewn all over the ground around us. I moaned as he kissed and nipped around my neck while his hand groped my breasts roughly. All the while slowly stripping me of my skirt.

In no time we stripped each other nude and he pressed his lips against mines roughly. I moaned softly against his lips and wrapped my arms around him. I know he doesn't really need me but my body. At first it bothered me and made me feel sick. But I realized that in a sick way I need him just the same. So after that first night I stopped fighting it and let him take me. The bliss and pleasure I felt was amazing and more than anything I could imagine. Even thought he doesn't love me, he at least wants me. But I couldn't help but let all those stories creep into my mind. Were the most unlikely couples find love where they least expected. But this isn't a story its reality, and the harsh reality is he could care less. I couldn't lie to myself no matter how much I fought it. Somewhere along the way of us using each other I fell for the cold man.

All my thoughts and mussing were cut off as he I felt his head nudged my entrance. I grabbed his shoulders as he entered me so slowly it was torture. I threw my head back and moaned as he started to rock back and forth. My mind was clouded with lust, my body was on fire. Moan after moan slip freely from my parted lip, soft grunts escaped his mouth from time to time. I gasped and arched my back when his lips traveled down my breast. His tongue ran slowly and teasingly around my breast and nipple. I started to buck my hips in time with his and felt his breath hitch for only a second. He stopped suddenly scooped me up, still inside me, and carried me across the room to the small couch near the wall. He laid me down surprisingly gently and kissed my lips softly. My eyes widened at how gentle he was being. He was never like this, he was always rough and fast, completely lust driven. He was actually for the first time being….romantic. No…no he can't be that's crazy, it's just my imagination getting the better of me.

I moaned and dug my nails into his back as he thrusted into me wildly. He gazed into my eyes and for some reason it made me blush. His icy blue orbs stared into mine intensely.

"Sciezka i'm goanna…"

I knew what he was saying, I wrapped my legs around his waist and clenched my walls tightly. I felt him twitch inside me and for the first time he moaned. He buried his face in the crock of my neck and started to kiss and suck. I moaned and clenched my walls around him once more. He groaned and I could feel his hot breath fan against my neck.

"Stop….I cant."

"Its ok…do it."

I kept my walls clenched tightly as we both were reaching our limit. He thrusted a few more times and we both came undone. I arched my back and moaned his name, he thrusted his hips once and came. I wrapped my arms around him and blushed at how sinfully dirty it was that we were doing this late at night in his office. He rested his forehead against mines and closed his eyes panting, trying to catch his breath. I stared up at him confused at all the sudden affection.

"Never…."

"What?"

"Never do this with anyone else ever."

For the first time those sharp blue eyes didn't seem so icy cold.

'Never."

"Never what?"

He said and looked down at me with a playful smirk on his lips. I sighed playful and smiled back him. I kissed him quickly on the lips and answered.

"Never Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer."

**(AN) I wanted to make a nice ending…** **Sciezka needs some love. Sorry if anyone was a bit oc. But ive had this story stuck in my head and had to write it. So tell me what you think…Please review.**


End file.
